From Kunai to Firearms
by zero501
Summary: what happens when naruto meets firearms, well click and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my freaky darlings I'm back once more and hitting you with something new, now you see I was hit by this idea while sitting on my ass doing nothing but looking at a blank TV screen so here it is and tell me what you think because I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing this as it is an idea so tell me if It's any good, so no we go!

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or Red Dead Redemption (RDR) if I did then I would not be writing this, as I would be rich.**

**Note:** I will be using guns from RDR so please don't get angry with me.

"Normal speech"

**'_Normal thoughts_'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

'**_Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts_'**

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

_"Japanese speech"_

Beta: xNamikazeKyuubix

xNamikazeKyuubix: Once again I wonder what I'm doing here, besides being the first to read the chapter! XD There really wasn't any mistakes that needed to be corrected, I read through the entire chapter and it was smooth-sailing the entire way.

Chapter: 1

'_**Fifteen years, It's been fifteen years since that day, I'm sorry**_' thought one Hatake Kakashi as he gazed down at the monument whose sides were inscribed with the names of Konoha ninja who died in service, his moment of remembrance was broken by the shrill cry of an eagle flying overhead.

'_**Well I best go see what the Hokage wants before she throws another table out the window and sends the Anbu after me**_' he thought before leaping off to the Hokage tower.

Arriving at the tower Kakashi walked up the stairs before reaching the door and after getting the nod from Shizune, who sat behind her desk working out paperwork for the Hokage to work on, to enter he opened the door.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked as he walked into the room and looked around at all the normal faces, Asuma was over by Kurenai, Gai was doing push-ups on the other side of the room and Anko was pestering Itachi.

"No, your not, which has been happening a lot lately" the Hokage said causing Kakashi to look over to the desk, where he saw Senju Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

She had taken office almost twelve months ago after the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen had finally had enough and ordered Jiraiya to go get her and bring her back by any means.

"So Hokage-sama, why have you called us here today?" Itachi asked as he and all the others in the room lined up in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I have a mission and it's of the upmost importance," she said before watching them all stand a little straighter.

"What's the mission Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked as he put his smoke out.

"Your mission, is to find and bring back a person to this village" she said as she picked up a mission scroll.

"Who is it were picking up Hokage-sama and is it just going to be us?" Gai asked as he looked around at the assembled people.

"No, it wont be just you lot I will be sending Tenten and Rock Lee along with you, the only reason they are not here right now is because that Tenten only got her Jounin vest yesterday so I'm letting her have the day off and Rock Lee was brought to me before with a few broken bones that I had to heal, I have already told him about the mission so he knows and Tenten will be in here later and I will tell her then as for who you are looking for…" she was cut off by the door opening which caused everybody to look at it, only to see the retied third Hokage walk in.

"You will be looking for one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Sarutobi said as he walked in and sat in his chair next to Tsunade.

"W-w-what?" Kakashi stuttered as he almost fell over.

"You heard right, you are looking for the son of the forth Hokage" Tsunade said as she glared at the old man next to her for stealing her line.

"B-b-but the last I heard he was sent to jail" Kakashi spoke again this time more steady.

"He was, but you see not everything goes as planed" Sarutobi said as he looked down into his hands.

"What happened Sarutobi-sama?" Kurenai asked as she was completely lost on what they were talking about, of corse she knew of the boy who held the fox but she didn't know what had happened to him.

"Very well everyone please take a seat" Sarutobi waited until they had all found a place to sit "now this starts with the, for lack of a better term 'Uchiha cleansing' where Itachi killed those of his clan that wanted to plan a coup and take over the village, you see Itachi was one of Naruto's guards and young Naruto at the age of six had walked into the Uchiha district after losing his guards and saw Itachi killing his clan" Sarutobi stoped to have a drink of water that was sitting on the desk only to spit it out again because it was really sake, so he called Shizune to get him a jug of water.

"Now were was I oh that's right, now you see it was a few days later and Naruto had not seen Itachi to ask him about it, you see Naruto knew who Itachi was and what he was like and he could not understand why Itachi would do something like this and it got to him, a lot and when a villager insulted him he snapped, he killed three villages and two Genin that attacked him, and of corse the counsel found out and they forced me to send Naruto to jail because he was a villager not a ninja I had no chose" the assembled Jounin could see a tear in the elders eye as Shizune came in and placed the jug of water on the table and before leaving took the bottle of sake that Tsunade was trying to hide.

After wiping his eyes and taking a drink of water Sarutobi continued "however instead of being stent to the normal jail that he should have gone to the counsel had sent him to a jail that was only meant for the most dangerous people, It's on an island about twenty miles off the coast, however it wasn't until a year later that I found out that the boat never made it to the island instead Danzo had his root ninjas attack trying to get to Naruto but he wasn't able to and the boat got lost, and for years I have been trying to get ninjas to go out and look for him but the counsel blocked me at every path, it wasn't until Tsunade got here that we learned that the counsel was only needed in wartimes, and when we learned that we were able to start sending out nin to look for Naruto and bring him back but it was only a few weeks ago that we got some info that may lead us in the right direction" Sarutobi finished taking another drink.

"When do we leave Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said before he and all the others stood up.

"In two days, pack for a long trip, oh and Kakashi, go find Jiraiya he has a seal for you to take with you, it will allow you to send messages right to the other seal which is right here on my desk" Tsunade said as she shooed them out of her office before sitting down again and turning her chair around to look out the window.

"Do you think they will find him Sarutobi-sensei?" she said without looking back.

"I hope so Tsunade, I really do" he replied, gazing out the window.

"So do I Sarutobi-sensei, so do I".

It had been two days since the meeting and we find Kakashi waiting over at the west gate for the rest of the group, first came Itachi followed by Gai and Lee not five minutes later, the next to show up was Tenten and Anko who both came from different directions meaning that Asuma and Kurenai were the last to arrive but they came together.

"Okay, everybody understands the mission, we are to find and return with Namikaze Uzumaki naruto, we will be heading strait out this gate and going west for three days before meeting up with the informant from there I don't know so lets go" Kakashi said as he walked out the gate and down the road before jumping into the trees.

It had been a week since they had meet with the informant and got the directions to where the last sighting was and it had led them here, a dock.

"So Cyclops where the hell do we go now, you've led us to god knows where, hell I'm pretty sure we're not even in Hi no kuni any more" Anko spoke from the back of the group causing said group to stop and look around.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen land like this on any map" said Asuma before lighting another smoke but it was crushed by Kurenai.

"Look, the directions we got were to keep going until we find a dock town and ask a man named Mark for a ride and he will take us to the island where Naruto was last seen, from there we will need to look on our own but considering that he has been there for a while means that people should know him so lets go" Kakashi said before turning back and walking to the dock.

"Kakashi, wouldn't it be best to send a message back to the Hokage" Itachi said from beside Kakashi while he ate a stick of pocky.

"When we're on the boat I will send a message" was the reply he got for his question.

Walking into the dock town the group saw six buildings, three were large and three were small, one of the three large buildings looked to be a apartment block, while the other was a brothel, the last was the main dock, around the large buildings were three smaller ones, one was a shop and the one across from it was a tailor and the last was a bounty office.

"Lets try the dock first, he might be there" Kakashi said as he walked to the dock without waiting for the rest of the group.

As the group got to the dock they found the door to the main building locked so they looked around the whole dock until they found a man lying on the top of a crate and decided to ask if he knew Mark.

The man himself was not much to look at as he wore a tattered pair of shoes and brown pants with a brown shirt.

Deciding to get it over with quickly Kakashi kicked the man in the leg causing him to wake.

"Whoa huhu, ugg, who the hell are you" the man slurred out trying to get a grip on his senses.

"Who we are doesn't matter, we're looking for a man named Mark do you know him" Itachi asked as he looked at the man trying to tell if lied.

"Ugg, Mark? Mark? Ohh Mark, what is it you want with that rat?" the man said as he tried to stand but fell back down.

"We are on important business and we must speak with him, do you know where he is?" Gai said as he sat down on one of the many crates that littered the dock.

"He's most likely in the brothel, and knowing him he'll be in there all night so ether you wait for him for you go get him, though the last will get him pissed off and he may not be willing to help you" the man replied as he finally made it to his feet.

"Thank you, you have been most helpful" Itachi said as he turned away from the group and walked to the brothel.

"Itachi, where are you going?" yelled Asuma when he saw him walking off.

"Simple, I am going to go get the man we're looking for, the faster we get him the faster we get on with the mission" was his reply as he kept walking.

It was twenty minutes later that the group boarded Marks boat, and when the man said he would be angry he wasn't kidding, for when Itachi had come out with a knocked out man on his shoulder and put him down before waking said man up he exploded and pulled a knife, though against eight Jounin it was like child's play and after five minutes of trying the calm the man down Kakashi had Gai and Lee hold him while he talked to him, at first he said no but after Kakashi offered a small bag of Ryo, that was enough to change his tune right away.

"Okay everyone onboard It's time we leave, It's going to take about four maybe six days for us to get to the main land so if I were you id get some sleep" Mark shouted from the wheel house.

Deciding to take Marks advice the group went below deck to get some sleep but still kept their guard up just in case.

Morning came to quickly for some and not quickly enough for others but for Kakashi the morning couldn't be any worse.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked as he tried to go for a smoke but was unable to cause Kurenai had called him in due to a problem.

"I mean… just as… I said…" Kakashi said between breaths as he sat on a chair in the room they slept in.

"So, lets get this strait, you tried to send a message to the Hokage and as soon as the message was gone you almost passed out" Anko said just barely holding in her laughs.

"That's right…I sent the…message and…after I felt…like I had…used my…eye for thirty…minutes with…six Chidori's…" Kakashi panted as he ate another soldier pill to regain some lost chakra.

"Hum, it seems as if you are unable to use chakra correctly, although just to make sure all of us should try to use our chakra to see if we have the same problem" Itachi said before trying to make a simple clone, the result, Itachi almost face planting due to not enough chakra.

"It would…seem as if…using a…low E rank…jutsu…to take…up almost…all of …your chakra" Itachi said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Then that means we would be unable to defend ourselves," Kurenai said as she handed Itachi a soldier pill.

"It can't be that bad, right?" said Tenten as she put down her whetstone.

"I mean Lee doesn't use chakra so it wont hurt him, I have my weapons so you all still have your base skills just with out the use of chakra, just think of it this way your chakra has been sealed and you need to go on with out it" she said standing up.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going outside to practise my throw," she said before walking out with her bag of pointy things.

"She's right, most ninja now a days use chakra to much and have come to need it" Gai said as he went with Lee to go do push ups.

"But I don't really have many skills with anything else but Genjutsu" Kurenai said as she looked down at the floor.

"Then we'll just haft to help you" Asuma said as he lead Kurenai outside to work on her skills that didn't revolve around Genjutsu.

"I guess that leaves us," Kakashi said as he looked at Itachi.

"Yes, it does" was his reply.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep before going to train a bit besides I think It's a bit crowded out there" Kakashi said as he lifted himself into the hammock he slept in last night.

"You are quite right" Itachi said as he followed Kakashi's idea and decided to get some sleep.

"Then I shot em an the fucker an he dropped like a stone" shouted a man sitting at a bar getting a loud cheer in response, he was wearing a tattered brown duster that ended at his ankles and had a hood over his head and strapped in a holster on his back for a over the right shoulder draw was a Carcano Rifle.

"Hay, jackass, cant you shut the fuck up we're trying to have a drink here" yelled another man wearing a pair of grey slacks with suspenders over his dirty white shirt with a top hat on his head, as his three friends cheered him on.

"And who the fuck are you, god?" the man in the duster replied as he took another sip of his drink.

"Fuck you I'm Mike 'Dead Shot' Millstone, I've got a two hundred dollar bounty on my head" the man with the hat yelled while standing up and slamming his drink on the table.

"A two hundred dollar bounty huh" was the last thing the man with the hat heard before a shot was heard and the top of the mans head exploded.

Looking around everybody tried to find the shooter until one of the now dead mans friends looked back at the man at the bar and saw a hole in his coat that wasn't there before.

"Look, go home before I kill you too" the man said as he placed a Mauser Pistol on the bar top before leaning back on his stool making it balance on the two back feet.

"You fucker, you die now!" the mans friends yelled as they reached for their revolvers.

Sighing the man stoped balancing on two feet and let himself fall forwards before rolling over the bar top but as he rolled he brought a hand up to his chest and removed a Sawed-Off shotgun from a holster on his chest and let off both shots hitting one man in the chest.

A hail of gunfire rained down on the bar as the two remaining men were joined by four more that were at another table.

"Come on out you son of a whore we're Gonna kill ya, no one kills my friends and gets away with it" yelled another of Mike's 'friends' as they stoped firing.

"Umm can I have a moment to think about it?" the coated man yelled over the bar.

"Sure, take all the time you need we're not going anywhere" was the reply he got.

After five minutes the man had still not come out and the six men were getting restless "hay, you Gonna come out or not" one of the men yelled.

"One moment please" the man in the coat replied, it was not thirty seconds later that a stick of Dynamite flew over the bar top and landed at their feet before exploding killing three of the men and knocking down the others after which the man in the coat stood up and threw three Throwing Knifes into one of the three still alive men's chest.

"See I told you to run away but no you wanted to stay and show how much of a big man you are will now you are dead and soon so will all of your friends" the man said as he walked over to one of the downed men while reloading his shotgun.

"May the sins you committed in life judge you in death" was all he said before firing both shots into the mans chest.

"Cant I ever have a drink in peace, I mean really" he said to himself as he walked over to the last man.

"P-p-please don't k-kill me, j-j-just let m-me go" the man stuttered as the man in the coat got closer.

"How many woman have said the same thing to you and how many did you let go, no don't speak I can tell you, lots and none" the coated man said as he reached down to the holster under his left arm and pulled a LeMat revolver.

"May the sins you committed in life judge you in death" he said again before firing three rounds into the mans chest.

It was now that the swinging doors of the bar swang open and twenty Lawmen ran in before surrounding the man in the coat.

"God damn it Gold, cant you for once not destroy the only place to get a good drink, stand down men he's on our side" said a man as he came forwards.

"Not my fault Dutch, and besides he had a bounty so I'm guessing that one or two more of these guys has one too, how about this you can keep all the money from the bounties to rebuild the bar" the now named Gold said as he picked his Mauser off the floor where it had fallen.

"Fine, look just get out of here you know what will happen if some of **those** guys find out what you were doing here" Dutch said as he picked up a broken bottle of scotch.

"Right, I was never here" Gold said as he ran out of the bar.

"Ha, I could only wish you were never here" Dutch yelled out as he threw the bottle away before muttering to himself "he does this every time".

It was twenty minutes later when Gold made it back to his home, well home didn't quite fit this structure for you see the whole thing was built into the side of the cliff between Rathskeller Fort and Silent Stead, the entry way was made from two large fifteen foot tall wooden doors and after opening those first doors there was a twenty foot long, fifteen foot tall, twelve foot wide hallway that led to another set of doors.

Opening the first set of doors gold walked his horse in before closing the doors behind him when something stoped him in his tracks "you did it again didn't you" said a voice from his left causing him to freeze in mid step.

"W-w-what are y-you talking-g-g about-t" gold sputtered as he turned his head to look at where the voice had come from, only to see nothing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you blew up the bar in Armadillo again didn't you?" spoke the voice again this time again from his right.

"Umm n-n-no" gold said as he looked to his right again not seeing anything.

"Don't lie to me, you know better," said the voice again this time in front of him.

Looking forwards gold saw the speaker, she stood at a fair 5'7 just a inch or two shorter then himself with dull red/brown hair, she wore rattlesnake skin boots that had a few what looked like Throwing Knifes tucked into them, a pair of skin tight brown cloth long pants with a holster on the left side of her hip holding a High Power Pistol, a white button up shirt which barely concealed her large C-cup breasts and over that she wore a dark red almost brown coat like his just without the hood and strapped on her back in a holster was a Henry Repeater.

"How do you know?" Gold asked as he got over his fright.

"I have my ways" was the only reply he got from her.

"Oh come on you can tell me Clare" Gold whined as he and the newly named Clare walked to the inner set of doors that led to the main 'yard'.

"No, and what have I said about acting your age" Clare scolded.

"Not to do it when other people can hear me of see me" Gold said as he and Clare pushed open the inner doors.

As the inner doors swang open the inside was shown, the whole cavern was thirty feet tall, forty feet wide and seventy feet long, the whole space was lit by torches along the sides and at the very end seventy feet away from them was the actual home that they lived in, it was three stories tall and built into the rock, it had forty-seven bedrooms and one very large meeting room.

"Quite right and what do you think would happen if one of the boys had heard you?" Clare asked as she and Gold walked to the house.

"They might question my leadership abilities and challenge me for the right to lead" Gold said as he looked at the home that had taken almost ten years to build, at first it was only him digging but slowly over time he gained followers and they helped making the job quicker, although over the years many have tried to force them out or outright kill them, so slowly they got weapons to defend themselves and their home, about ten feet away from the door on each side of the door to the house on the first floor is a Machine Gun, on the second floor above the door are two more Machine Gun's and on the third floor above them is a Cannon that they stole from El Presidio.

After hitching the horses Gold and Clare walked over to the actual home and walked in, the inside was not that different from the outside, it was lit by lamps and had a wooden floor.

A shrill whistle rang through the house before Clare yelled "ANYBODY HOME".

It had taken almost a week but Kakashi and the rest were happy to finally be off that boat, although even off the boat they were no closer to finding Naruto as Mark had dropped them off in the place that he said they would most likely find answers a town called Blackwater.

"_You know even though we're here now It's going to take a long time to fine him_," Kakashi said as he looked around at the buildings.

"_Yes, I too think that it will take longer then we think, maybe we should ask someone to point us in the right direction to get the information we seek_" Itachi said as pulled Anko away from a small boy before she could scare him.

It was not five minutes later that they learned that they spoke one language and the people who lived in this land spoke another.

"_I didn't think we would face this problem_," Kurenai said as she looked at the back of the man who they had asked for directions.

"_I don't think any of us did but now we only have two things we can do, one is find someone who can speak both language's or the other is we learn the language ourselves_" Asuma said as he lit a smoke.

With that said the group left the streets in search of a way to learn the language of the land.

And I'm done, now as I said please tell me what you think as it will decide if I write this or drop it so please review you know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my more than angry readers, im so sorry it took so long for any of my work to come out again but I've been going through some tough patchers in my life and have only just started to get over them, anyway back and I've brought the next chapter for FKTF, although i was slightly shocked that this fic and my other fic called, the hunter, are kinda well know, oh well heres what you really want so on with the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER****:I do not own Naruto or Red Dead Redemption (RDR) if I did then I would not be writing this, as I would be rich and not eating noddles from a cup.**

**Note:** I will be using guns from RDR so please don't get angry with me.

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

'_**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**_**'**

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

_"Japanese speech"_

Chapter: 2

Last time on from kunai to firearms.

It had taken almost a week but Kakashi and the rest were happy to finally be off that boat, although even off the boat they were no closer to finding Naruto as Mark had dropped them off in the place that he said they would most likely find answers a town called Blackwater.

"_You know even though we're here now It's going to take a long time to fine him_," Kakashi said as he looked around at the buildings.

"_Yes, I too think that it will take longer then we think, maybe we should ask someone to point us in the right direction to get the information we seek_" Itachi said as pulled Anko away from a small boy before she could scare him.

It was not five minutes later that they learned that they spoke one language and the people who lived in this land spoke another.

"_I didn't think we would face this problem_," Kurenai said as she looked at the back of the man who they had asked for directions.

"_I don't think any of us did but now we only have two things we can do, one is find someone who can speak both language's or the other is we learn the language ourselves_" Asuma said as he lit a smoke.

With that said the group left the streets in search of a way to learn the language of the land.

Now:

It had been a week since they had gotten off the boat and learnt that they couldn't understand a word anybody said and nobody could understand them, but not all was looking bad for them as four days ago the group had meet a... Interesting man who had understood what they were saying and agreed to help, for a price.

The name of man who helped them was Lau, he was, to put it bluntly it the groups opinion, strange but he helped as he said he would by teaching the group the main language of the land, English and the group had helped Lau in settling a few of Lau's monetary problems, Kakashi had told him some about the mission they were on but not anything about where they came from in the hope the he could help them find the person they were looking for, Lau had thought o it for a few moments before agreeing to help as he had stated it would be interesting to find their mystery man, to him it looked to be one great big game of hide and seek.

In the week that the team learned to speak the local language and aid Lau as per their agreement they had also kept an ear to the ground looking for any rumours of the young Namikaze.

Due to both Lau saying that in their normal cloths they stood out to much and the rest of the team agreeing with him the whole group had changed their cloths to suit the country they were in and as such leaning against a solid wooden pole was Hatake Kakashi wearing a pair of simple brown boots on his feet, a pair of worn brown slacks with a old black belt, a simple white shirt and a tough brown jacket and a dull black eye patch over his Sharingan, his ninja gear was stowed in a scroll that was in his hip pouch and clipped into a holster on his right thigh was a Double-Action Revolver that Lau was able to procure and inturn teach him to use, extra ammo for the revolver was in his thigh pouch.

"You know Kakashi, if you would just lighten up a bit you might see that without changing cloths then young Naruto would be able to tell right away that we're ninja and use that to his advantage" spoke a deep voice from beside Kakashi as the owner of said voice walked out of the nearby door and onto the street before placing a large hand on the one eyed males shoulder causing said man to look at the owner of the hand.

"I know that Gai, It's just that I've been thinking about some things and I couldn't help but notice that Naruto could be just about anywhere and from the size of the map I've seen there's a lot of places he could be" Kakashi replied to his long time friend before taking in what he was wearing.

Standing there next to Kakashi was one Might Gai, his feet were tucked into a simple pair of brown leather boots that were over lapped by a pair of cream slacks held up by a pair of suspenders that went over his shoulders and his light brown shirt, over the top of all of that he wore what they called a 'dry as a bone', which was a large, heavy and thick over coat that stretched almost to the ground, as for his other cloths, they like Kakashi were stored in a scroll which was in his left thigh pouch, weapon wise he had chosen to stick with something he was somewhat familiar with which was a Tomahawk or more well known as a throwing axe and he had ten of them hidden on his person somewhere _**'probably under that coat of his'**_ Kakashi thought.

Other than the Tomahawk's though he didn't want to use any of the more normal weapons of the land but was latter talked into taking something else, that something was a Sawed-Off Shotgun which was afterwards strapped to his right thigh and at the advice of Lau a Cattleman Revolver sat strapped to his left calf just in case.

While Kakashi and Gai talked with each other outside Asuma waited inside for Kurenai while sitting on a bat stool as it was both his and her turn to scout the city of Blackwater this time.

With Asuma sitting still one would be able to see that he was wearing the same pair of leather boots that Gai wore, now that he thought about it Asuma noticed that everybody in their group was wearing either these boots or boots like these, even if both Gai and Lee had stated that they didn't enjoy them at all nobody could fault their usefulness, he wore a simple pair of well made black slacks with a plain black belt that went well with his long sleaved shirt that even though it was thick enough to keep one nicely warm it didn't make on uncomfortably hot during the day, his gear like the others was in a scroll in his waist pouch, his right thigh pouch held his spare ammo for the Schofield Revolver holstered on his left thigh and the Evens Repeater that was slung on his back in a custom made holster.

Having been waiting for the last twenty minutes for Kurenai, Asuma sighed before pulling out and lighting a cigarette however before he had managed to take a single drag from the cancer stick it was pulled from his lips and crushed in a feminine hand.

"You know smokestack, it would improve your chances with Kurenai if you cut back or totally stopped smoking, she doesn't like the smell of that burning leaf crap hell the only reason's Kurenai didn't bark at your old man was cause a) the stuff he smoked had a nice smell and b) he was her boss, so give up the sticks or give up on her ashtray" said the owner of the hand that had crushed his cigarette.

Turning to face the perpetrator, Asuma came face to face with one Mitarashi Anko in all her strange and slightly creepy glory as she leaned against the bar rather than sit on one of the remaining stools.

"I know Anko, I know, It's just hard okay" Asuma replied as he grabbed the half empty glass in front of him and downing the remaining liquid before glancing at Anko and giving her a once over.

Anko was wearing a of form fitting brown leather pants that while not tight weren't lose and did nothing to hide her legs, her feet were covered by a pair of snake skin leather boots that she had gotten from somewhere and the others weren't keen on asking, a simple brown shirt with long sleaves covered her torso while showing enough cleavage to entice just about any male that didn't know her, she had her normal gear in a scroll like the others and in her right thigh pouch with ammo for the High Power Pistol holstered on her left thigh and the Springfield Rifle that was holstered on her back in the pouch that she kept on her waist.

"Ah, speak of the devil and the devil appears, here she is now," said Anko as she leaned to the side and looked to the other side of the room, Asuma's head following suit and his eyes locking onto Kurenai.

While Kurenai had liked her ninja gear the dresses of this land were far to different and not made for combat and as such she had instead gone for a pain of simple long brown cloth pants with simple brown leather boots, a nice white silk shirt finished off her look as she stowed her ninja gear in her waist pouch before holstering a Volcanic Pistol in her right thigh holster and a Rolling Block Rifle in a holster on her back, once she was sure it was in place she strapped her thigh pouch to her left leg and placed the extra ammo for her guns in it.

Walking over to the pair Kurenai spoke "Anko I thought you were still out looking for something to do?" she said as she took a seat next to Asuma.

"Oh I was but I got board and ended up wandering around town for a while before managing to solve two problems in one go," replied Anko as she toyed with a small pocketknife.

"What problems would that be?" asked a monotone voice from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

"God damn it Itachi haven't you ever heard of making noise before" said Anko rounding on the Uchiha ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Indeed I have, but that is not the point, the point is that you haven't answered my question yet, what problems did you solve?" asked Itachi as he stared at Anko unblinkingly.

Anko's eyes travelled up and down the Uchiha form taking in what she saw, he wore a pair of simple black slacks that looked brand new, simple brown leather boots, a crisp white shirt and to finish off his look was a straight black jacket that had one pocket on the left breast, his ninja gear, pouch's and all couldn't be seen but they were sure they were on his person somewhere, on his left and right thigh were holstered Semi-Automatic Pistol's and across his back was a holstered Double-Barrelled Shotgun.

"Well I first solved our problem of transport as I got us eight horse's and the other was I managed to get a lead on the gaki were trying to find" she replied to the Uchiha as she eyed him like a piece of meat.

Everyone blanched at the look Anko was giving Itachi and thankfully Itachi was saved from his would be attacker as Kakashi and Gai, having heard what was said, came inside and looked at Anko wishing her to continue.

Sighing Anko stood up before speaking "I asked the guy I got the horse's off of if he'd seen a blond haired, blue eyed person that has three marks on each side of his face, he said no and moments before I knocked him flat on his ass he stopped me saying that he aint seen anybody like that lately but he remembered seeing some kid, about six or seven asking for food something like fifteen years ago, kid was wearing a dark orange body suit that was open to his waist and a white tank top underneath" she finished her retelling of the events before walking around the bar and filling a glass with a light brown liquid.

The rest of the group sat and stood in silence taking in what she had said before Kakashi spoke up "did he say where he saw him?" he asked, looking at Anko.

"Yeah he did, he said something about a town called Armadillo" she said, taking a swig of what she had put in her glass before cringing slightly.

"Then that's where we start looking, make sure you get everything you need cause we wont know when we will have a chance to come back here, we'll leave in two days, understood" said Kakashi, getting nods from everyone.

"Good and someone tell Tenten and Lee when they get back" he finished before walking back outside.

"Guess that means we got to go yeah?" said Anko as she took another swig of her drink.

"Yeah Anko, it does" Kurenai replied as she and the others went about their self appointed jobs.

It had been two days since the first scrap of news came to the group and they had done whatever they could bar kidnapping to find any other information on their blond target but as it stood they had come up short and were unable to find any other info and due to their lack of such they had no farther reason to stay in Blackwater which lead to their current location, Lau's Blackwater opium den.

"We greatly appreciate what you have done for us Lau," said Kurenai as she bowed to the Chinese man.

"Think nothing of it, in fact I indeed look forward and enjoy helping one such as you and your group, I shall keep my ear to the ground, as it were and inform you of any information I come across and please if there is anything you need then please, come speak with me and if it is within my power to help then I shall" Lau replied as he to bowed before standing and walking back to a lounge that was a short distance away and sitting down.

It wasn't for the first time the group got a good look at the man who had helped them so greatly since they had gotten to this far off land.

Lau had the stereotypical look of a foreigner, his clothing consisted of a pair of black slippers that he wore just about everywhere, a pair of white long pants that were slightly puffy, a dark blue Chinese style shirt that had long sleaves and a piece of cloth that went to his knees in the front and back while leaving the sides open, the sleaves of his shirt ending with a ring of white and around the neck was a collar of red that became a line that went down his right side and a light blue sash around his waist and the whole thing looked to be made of silk, his short hair and eyes were a piercing black like Itachi's own eyes and hair.(1)

After taking Lau's appearance and burning it into their minds for future reference the small group split and awaited the rest of their missing members, Kakashi stood leaning against the wall next to the door while Itachi and Kurenai chose to sit on a small couch a few feet away for him, Gai was flicking through the small collection of books that Lau had in a book shelf on the other side of the room with Anko acting like a child and looking over his shoulder and Asuma was twitching over in the corner across from him, the twitching being caused by his body craving for a cigarette but his brain imposing It's will onto him to quit smoking as it was only doing him harm, well that and he hadn't had a smoke since Anko crushed his cigarette two days ago.

The missing members of their group were again Tenten and Lee but this time both were gone for different reasons, Tenten because she needed to buy more whetstones for the groups bladed weapons and Lee because he was sent out to get some more food, as it was cheaper to make camp then rent a room and stay in a town, and to buy extra ammo as they been using their guns in a makeshift firing range to become more in tune with the weapons themselves.

The whole room was more or less silent as everyone went about their actions as they awaited the other two of their group and it remained this way of ten minutes until a knock on the door broke the silence and Lau spoke for the person knocking to come in.

The person who opened the door wasn't Tenten or Lee but was in fact another Chinese person whose name they had learnt was Ran-mao.

Ran-mao's clothing was something that had caused Anko to take an immediate liking to, she wore black slipper like shoes just like Lau, black stocking's that went to mid thigh, a tight lavender dress that stopped just above mid thigh showing just the littlest sight of skin with a tight black corset that had the added effect of making her already c-cup breast's look perkier then they already were, over the corset she wore a long sleaved jacket that stopped just under her breast's, her hair was a dark black/brown colour and was tied up into two horn like buns and then fell into braided lengths with a pink flower that had a golden tassel hanging from it and her eyes were an mix between Gold and light brown, though a single fact had had made itself quite apparent strait off the bat… she was more or less a mute. (2)

Everyone bar Lau watched as Ran-mao walked away form the door after closing said piece of wood and made her way around the desk that sat in front of the lounge that Lau was sitting on and draped herself across said man and looked as if she whispered something in his ear.

Coughing slightly Lau brought everyone's attention to him before speaking "it seems as if your other two friends should be here soon as they have just come though the front door" he spoke as if he were stating the most normal things and just after he had finished speaking there was a knock at the door before it swang open and Tenten and Lee walked in with Lau smiling slightly.

It was the groups first good look at the pair of new arrivals as they have been going back and forth for the last few days doing the odd jobs here and there.

Tenten wore what might have been somewhat normal to anybody that knew her as she wore a pair of long leather pants that weren't skin tight like some liked them to be, a red/brown Chinese style shirt like that which Lau wore and her hair was in her normal two buns at the top of her head, the main difference in what she wore normally to what she wore now were the hard leather boots that she had on her feet, in the way of new weapons she was one of, if not the only one that heavily disliked the weapons due to the fact that there was no skill in using them and as such any civilian could pick one up, point, shoot and kill in the blink of an eye.

It had taken much discussion and arguing but eventually Lee and Gai had gotten her to change her mind to at least give them a try and after a few sessions with some guns she had learned that there was indeed some measure of skill needed to use them to any great effect, as such she had eventually chosen to carry two Volcanic Pistol's holstered in the small of her back and two Double-Action Revolver's holstered on her thigh's, extra ammo for both sets of guns where in the pouch's mounted on her waist while her ninja gear was stowed in the pouch's tied just under her knee's.

Lee on the other hand was more or less dressed the same as his teacher, even though Gai had said many times that he had no more to teach him, Lee had replied that until he had beaten him in a straight up and all out Taijutsu fight than Gai was and still is his teacher, weapon wise he had chosen to somewhat follow his sensei and had taken a shotgun but instead of it being a Sawed-Off Shotgun it was a Pump-Action Shotgun that sat across his back sung and holstered to his left thigh was a Schofield Revolver, his gear was stowed in his right leg's thigh pouch while ammo was in his waist pouch.

"Did you get the ammo and food Lee?" asked Gai in a quieter tone than was normal, as Lau had asked him to keep his voice down while inside, as sound got louder in confined spaces.

"Yes Gai-sensei, It's loaded on the horses and ready to go when were ready" Lee replied as he walked over and leaned against the wall next to the book shelf and slid to the ground to sit on the floor.

"How about you Tenten, did you get the whetstones we needed?" Gai asked his other student after shifting his focus to said woman.

"Of corse Gai-sensei, who do you take me for, Kiba?" she replied in a slightly teasing tone.

The point behind Tenten's statement was that on team eight's first C-ranked mission they had run into trouble and had called for backup and it came in the form of team nine and it was on day that Gai had sent Kiba to the nearby town to get something and when said Genin had returned four hours latter he had forgotten to pick up the item that he was meant to which was the whole reason he was sent out in the first place and Kiba had never lived it down as when the two teams had gotten back to the village the news of the incident had spread like wildfire and within two days the whole village knew.

After every one in the group from the leaf had a small mental chuckle at the event they had descended into conversation with Lau about different place's to look and people to talk to about the whereabouts of their target one last time it wasn't until ten minutes latter at pretty much the end of their conversation that a single knock was heard at the door before a small break which was followed by two more sharp knock's rang through the room.

"What is it?" Lau called out in a dead even tone that had everyone wondering what was going on.

A small piece of the door slid open, it wasn't large enough to show the person on the other side of the door but was large enough for the person to be heard well in the room, "master Lau, I'm sorry to disturb you but it appears that Gold has arrived on time as normal, should I let him in?" asked the person on the other side of the door.

The group watched as Lau's face showed joy at hearing this news while they all thought _**'who's Gold?'**_ "Yes, let him in, go on don't stand there twiddling your thumbs, show him in" Lau said, somewhat rushed.

"O-of corse master" was the reply everyone heard as the little slot slid closed and the person rushed off to show the person named Gold in.

"Who is Gold? I never heard you speak of him before," asked Kakashi, his hand slowly reaching for the Double-Action Revolver on his right thigh.

"Didn't I tell you?" Lau replied only shaking heads in reply.

"Hmm… odd I'm sure I would have told you about him" continued Lau before he was bopped playfully on the head by Ran-mao.

"Ohh… why'd you hit me Ran-mao?" asked Lau pouting slightly.

Ran-mao only looked at him blankly for a few moments before Lau sighed as if they were talking somehow.

"I guess so Ran-mao" he said before turning to the others "is their anything you want to know about Gold?" he finished before scanning his eyes across the group.

"Who is he?" was Kurenai's simple question as she shifted a little on the couch.

"He's one of my close friends, met him shortly after arriving here actually, helped me quite a lot as well, I was thinking about asking him to help you look for this person your looking for" spoke Lau as he shifted Ran-mao in his lap slightly.

"How well do you know him? Is he reliable? And why didn't you tell us about him sooner if you were going to ask for his help?" asked Kakashi, his rapid fire questions slightly dazing Lau.

"Hmm, well lets see first, I know him very well as I have said he is one of my closest friends, second, yes, very much so as I have had him handle many of my more dangerous jobs and finally, I guess it just slipped my mind" he finished moments before a loud and heavy knock was heard.

The Konoha group tensed and inched for their weapons just in case anything was to go down that wasn't good for them and their eyes shifted from Lau to the door and back again many times before Lau spoke up.

"Enter"

The group watched as the door swang open and a person walked in, he wore a heavy brown coat that went to his ankles and had a hood over his head a covered his hair, a deep black piece of cloth was wrapped around his face covering everything but his eyes which were a strange thing as one was a very dark purple and the other a dark blue, under the coat, which was not closed, he wore a dark red/brown shirt that looked thicker than normal shirts and a pair on dark brown pants that also seemed thicker that normal.

To most people hi might look slightly intimidating but to the ninja in the room he seemed even more dangerous due the amount of weapons he had on him, across his chest was a Sawed-Off Shotgun, on his back was a Carcano Rifle, due to the coat billowing they were also able to see the LeMat Revolver under his left arm and the Mauser Pistol on his left thigh, on the right side of his chest they saw six Throwing Knife's tucked under his right arm and a pair of Tomahawk's on his belt to his right side.

"Lau!" Gold shouted while walking to say male, who stood up and walked towards the well-armed male.

It was a tense few moments before the moment was broken as both men shared a small, quick hug.

"Gold, It's been to long" Lau said as he pulled back and took in his friends new look.

"Indeed it has Lau, what's been going on with you I haven't heard from you in over two weeks and all of a sudden I get a message that you want me to come to Blackwater" Gold replied as he to pulled back but before he was able to move to far he felt something press into his back.

"And how could I forget you" he said before spinning around and giving a warm hug to Ran-mao, who had pressed herself into his back moments ago.

"…Unfair" came a single word from Ran-mao as she hugged Gold back, the Konoha group was shocked by Ran-mao's speech as in their entire stay so far they had not heard her speak a single word.

"Indeed it is Ran-mao, I should have come visited you at least instead of waiting for a reason" Gold replied before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to look at Lau, missing the light dusting of pink on Ran-mao's face.

"So what was it you called…" the question died in his mouth as he finally saw the other people in the room.

"Well as you can see Gold, I have some guests that are in need of some help and as you have far better skills at getting around and finding things out in the world than I, I was hopping I could ask a favour of you" said Lau as he watched Gold look from person to person.

"What kinda help are we talking about here? Their armed, they have enough guns to kill just about anything and they don't stand like they don't know what their doing" Gold asked as he took a seat on the couch with Ran-mao sitting on his lap and Lau sitting next to him and he listened as Lau informed him of what they were doing and where they were from.

It had taken many hours of talking to bring Gold up to speed on the situation but by the end of it he was quite well aware of what Lau was asking and who they were looking for.

"So… your looking for some kid, well guy now as he's older now and you need help cause you don't know your way around, am I right," Gold asked as he leaned back.

"Indeed you are" said Itachi as he watched Gold very carefully.

"So, will you help?" Lau asked as he looked at Gold and back to the group.

"I guess I could but you know I don't do free work, I need to take care of my people as well" Gold said as he rested his head on Ran-mao's shoulder.

"Perfect, now seeing as It's quite late I suggest everyone get a good nights rest and be up early in the morning so you can get going before anything happens that might slow you down" Lau said as he clapped and stood up.

Everyone nodded and slowly moved off until it was just Gold, Lau and Ran-mao left in the room, "Lau, I don't know what your doing but…" he was cut off as Lau held up a hand.

"Gold, I know what your saying and while your quite right I feel that if you help them then maybe you might change your mind" was all he said before walking out of the room, leaving Gold and Ran-mao alone.

Sighing, Gold wrapped a arm around Ran-mao's waist, "come on Ran-mao lets get some sleep before your brother gets on our case" he said as he and Ran-mao walked out of the room and headed down the hallway, a single fly on the wall gave a small buzz before exploding it a puff of smoke, the mystery of this person called Gold had only gotten more complex…

And finish! Finally… I've finished the second chapter after long last, now I'm sorry I've taken so long in writing anything but thing have been different at home and I've not had the time until lately, also I've noticed something on many fics that lots of people use the word 'toke' instead of took as it should be, so if you see anyone using this word please tell them that It's spelt took not toke.

(1) Watch or read Black Butler or find a site that has Black Butler fans and find a picture of Lau.

(2) Watch or read Black Butler or find a site that has Black Butler fans and find a picture of Ran-mao.

Please review as it helps feed me and keep me writing and don't flame cause they will be used to heat my home, help is welcome and invited.

Bye bye ^/_\^


End file.
